


Through the Air

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Ferry Ride - Side Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ARGH, Multi, Nobody is who I labelled them as, They share the human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guillotine was beautiful, elegant. Arthur wondered why it had to be a murder device. Aside from the gigantic blade that was at the top, he could have put some rope and a plank of wood together to make a swing. He would kick out his legs, then tuck them in, kick, tuck, and soon he would be at a good distance to jump off and land a good distance from the set. If they could, Alfred would join him and they would play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my Facebook account. I decided to put all my stuff on AO3 instead as I never use my Facebook account.

Alfred just stared at the sky, wondering why it looked so red. He wondered. 'Why is it red? Wasn't it blue? Arthur always told me it was. He said it matched my eyes.'

Ignore the shit.

He had a job to do.

-

Arthur was frantic, wondering where his brother had gone. Why did he come to this country? 'Why didn't I just talk with him? Why?' He glanced up at the sky. Red.

It wasn't that way before.

Oh, God.

Where's Francis?

-

Francis was glancing up at the blood red sky. He wondered how it had come to this. His cousin Arthur had come to him for help, but it had made the problem worse.

If one could actually do that.

He glanced at the red sky.

How long would it take?

He hoped not, as he saw the fields of his land burn.

-

Kiku had studied under Francis's wing, about the fields and crops that were necessary to grow a good diet for the people. He saw the fields, once lovely, burn away.

He felt tears fill his eyes at the sight.

He cuddled with Yao, his gege.

His horse nickered beneath him.

Just a bit longer.

Help would arrive soon.

-

Yao blinked in slight surprise when Kiku nuzzled his cheek against his arm. He had grown so much... and Yao knew then that he should've left the twelve-year-old at home.

He kissed away the tears, smiling softly.

His didi would not cry for this.

Perhaps in sadness later... perhaps...

Maybe all of them would cry when the punishment...

Yes... Punishment would be cast...

On the starter of the World War.

-

Heilrich stood next to his partner, having arranged a possibility of punishment for the starter of the World War. This was unprecedented and dangerous... So fatal to the kingdoms.

He looked over at the older male.

Young in appearance, with amber eyes.

Amber looked at cerulean.

Heilrich looked away from those fiery orbs.

He caught the smile on the other's lips.

A sad smile.

Someone was going to die because of this War.

-

Feliciano knew that someone was going to die because of this Way. His very spirit, it seemed, told him so, through the shivers that ran through his spine and in his blood.

He looked over to Heilrich, who looked away.

He smiled.

They were so old already...

Perhaps they could be lenien-

No.

None go without punishment.

That was how their world ran.

Punishment fits Crime.

-

Alfred felt no regret as he stabbed Francis's eyes with his short sword. It was how Punishment was. It had to match the severity of the Crime.

The blood covered his clothes and he smirked.

'He can come back now.

'He's no longer a prisoner here.'

He saw his brother, who'd heard Francis' non-surrender.

Arthur, he reached out to.

'We can go home, Arthur,' he thought.

'Hold,' thought Arthur, 'Enough.'

All seven stood on the field waiting, moving slowly.

Francis stabbed Alfred in the side and Arthur ran to his brother.

-

The guillotine was beautiful, elegant. Arthur wondered why it had to be a murder device. Aside from the gigantic blade that was at the top, he could have put some rope and a plank of wood together to make a swing. He would kick out his legs, then tuck them in, kick, tuck, and soon he would be at a good distance to jump off and land a good distance from the set. If they could, Alfred would join him and they would play together.

'These sick bastards...' He thought and was repentant, but then took it back, as he was handed the cord for the blade of the guillotine.

He would cut off his head. The starter's.

Alfred placed his body precisely.

Arthur wanted to cry.

He was told to let the cord be pulled taut and release the blade.

All was still.

No one expected him to lift up the wood restraining Alfred's head and to place his head on Alfred's.

The blade cut efficiently and cleanly through both necks, as though it cut through the air.


End file.
